Rihan X Wakana: Cross my heart
by XavierForest
Summary: This is another version as to how Rihan met Wakana, long story short, this is filled with humour, romance and Kubinashi yet again failing to get Rihan to behave more like the second heir of the Nura clan (poor guy). It also takes Wakana a long time to find out about Rihan's true identity, therefore creating many fun (scary) situations for the two (thats what makes it fun).
1. Chapter 1

Rihan swings his sword, connecting it to his enemies own weapon, a long blood-stained scythe that had clearly reaped many lives since its creation. The scythe swung again, barely inches from Rihan's neck. The enemy smiled seductively. "Come now, it was just a few measly humans, I was merely in the mood for a snack."

"I don't allow the unnecessary harming of humans on my territory." And with that Rihan slashed the female yokai in half, her dying shrieks echoing throughout the night air.

The enemy's cronies scattered at the sight of their master's defeat, feelings of attachment and notions of honour long gone. "Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Aotabo, you and the others take the ones headed North, West and East; I'll take the ones in the Southern area." With that Rihan disappeared into black smoke as he chased after his fleeing enemies.

The young girl hoisted her single strap bag up onto her shoulder, sighing in frustration because her teacher had kept her back late, meaning that she had to walk through the neighbourhood park, which, in her opinion, looked like a spooky forest were anything could jump out at you, especially at night. The moon hung high above the sky, a pale orb illuminating everything with an eerie glow.

Drawing in a deep breath, she clutched her bag's shoulder strap and darted through the winding pathways of the park. After a while she could almost swear that she could feel someone's gaze on her back. Her fist clenched. She tried to banish the thoughts from her mind, trying to disregard them as mere figments of her imagination. She did try.

Leaves rustle in the bushes beside her. A shadow flickers in her perceptual vision. She bites down on her bottom lip, quickening her pace. She hears the tap of footsteps behind her; that's the last straw. The young girl swings her bag around, trying to hit whoever is behind her. The figure dodges her bag then steps forward, delivering a punch to the girl's stomach. All she saw before passing out was a shadowy form with strange hair that either looked like a scythe or really wind-blown.

Rihan realised his mistake when the person that he had presumed to be his enemy fainted. No yokai would faint from a small punch such as that, meaning that he had just knocked a human female unconscious. He poked it in the face to make sure it was still alive; when it drew in a breath of air he let out a sigh of relief. "Now, what am I supposed to do with you?"

The hanyō riffled through the girl's bag until he came across her phone. Flicking through her contacts, he rung up the person with the most phone calls. He was greeted with the non-stop chatting of another human female.

"Wakana, you finally got around to calling me! Jeez, how long did Mister Aisho keep you in? He's a slave driver ain't he? Anyway, you and I should totally meet up this Sunday, we could even bring dates! Oh my god, there's this guy I'm like, totally in to, what about you? I could find you a boyfriend if ya want me to."

Rihan politely waited until the girl on the other end of the phone had stopped talking. "Excuse me, but are you a friend of this girl?" Mentally, he face palmed himself, well of course she is.

Her voice came through with a suspicious tone. "Who is this and why do you have Wakana's phone?"

"This girl, Wakana I believe you called her, is… Uh… I found her passed out in the middle of the park." Liar, liar.

The girl's voice sounded worried this time. "WHAT PARK, WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Calm down, she's fine. Do you want me to bring her to you or do you want to come pick her up?"

"Um, I'll come pick her up, where are you?" She asked.

"I'll take her to my place to warm her up a bit so come get her from there. It's in the outskirts of the South-East region of town, basically if you go there my house is easy to spot, it's the biggest." I suppose that's how you could describe it… Though 'big' might be an understatement.

"Alright, I'll come get her now, thank you for this, really." Gratitude was weaved into her voice.

Rihan sighed again. "Let's go now, little one."

He hoisted Wakana over his shoulder and started towards home, completely forgetting about the enemies that he was supposed to be hunting.

The current head of the Nura clan lay the human girl, Wakana, down upon a futon, still confused as to why she had attacked him. Talking with one of his subordinated didn't help.

"Master…. You followed a young girl through a secluded park at night; I can understand why she tried to hit you."

Rihan sent a spiteful glare in Kubinashi's direction. "There's this thing called death, if you keep talking then I'll introduce you to it some time."

"I've already been introduced, remember, that's where I lost my neck... It wasn't a very pleasant experience." Kubinashi smiled.

"Well if you keep talking then you'll be reintroduced to that feeling." Rihan muttered.

Kubinashi gulped, taking half a step back from his leader.

Yoshima ran all the way to Rihan's house, desperate to make sure that Wakana wasn't indecently treated by the man on the phone. When she arrived her mouth hung open. Big, he'd said his house was big. This place is frickan ginormous! She thumped the door. A young girl with large amber eyes containing multiple rings and long hair coloured blue, white and black answered. She also wore a furisode (kimono with long swinging sleeves) decorated with snowflakes at the hem and a vertical zigzag patterned scarf. She smiled up at Yoshima. "Hello, you must be the girl that master is waiting for, right?"

"M-master?" Yoshima stuttered, taken aback.

The small child nodded. "Yes, master brought her back with him; he told the staff that another human would be coming by to pick her up. That is you, isn't it?"

"Uh, yes. I've come to take Wakana home." Human?

The child took hold of Yoshima's hand, dragging the teenager after her. Yoshima tagged along, passing seemingly endless corridors and row after row of doors. A man with long, dark green hair stares at the two as they go past, hazel eyes filled with disbelief, like he couldn't understand why she was here.

On and on they walked until the stopped at a pair of sliding doors. "Masteeerrrr!" The girl called out.

"Hmm? Oh, Yuki-Onna, yeah, come in." Comes a voice from the other side of the doors.

Yuki-Onna pulls open the doors then bows towards the person inside. "Goodbye ma'am." She bows at Yoshima then runs off.

Yoshima had only one thought about the young-ish man sitting before; he looked like a smoking hot Emo. Dressed in a black long-sleeved sweater and jeans, he rested with his bask propped up against a wall, a mop of black hair covering the right side of his face and a ponytail sitting on his left shoulder, but this just made him seem even hotter and more mysterious. She kept having to remind herself that there was already someone else she liked and it wasn't right to switch crushes that quickly, especially just based on looks. "H-hello, I'm looking f-for Wakana Tama, the girl you found in the park…." She trailed of, trying to distract herself from her own thoughts.

The handsome Emo opened his amber eyes (even though you can only see the left one) and Yoshima gasped, blushing under his gaze. "Over there." He pointed to the other side of the room where Wakana lay on a futon on the floor.

Two sets of eyes rested on the light brown head of Wakana. In her sleep she smiled then pulled the blanket up so that it covered her shoulders. Yoshima hurried over to her sleeping (unconscious) friend. She nudged Wakana's arm, seeing if she could wake yet. Rihan observed this from across the room, heavy with guilt. "Would you like for me to arrange transportation for you and your friend?"

Yoshima hesitates, seconds go by and then finally, she nods her head. "I can't carry her, so I'll need something to get use to my place…."

Rihan stands up, figuring out what form of transportation would be best; gloom cart (Nura clan's yokai carriage) or a taxi. If a human saw the gloom cart they'd freak out, so taxi it is. "Just hold on a sec, I'll call up a taxi."

Yoshima shook her head quickly. "On second thought, I'll carry her. I don't have enough money for a taxi ride from here to my house."

Rihan smiled, waving his hand in front of his face. "I'll pay, don't worry, our family had more than enough money." Either he sounded like a rich bastard or a really nice guy, that, he wasn't sure of. In truth, he was only trying to make up for knocking the girl unconscious.

Hesitating again, uncertainty crossed Yoshima's face, she chose not to answer. Rihan, taking that as a yes, dialled up the taxi company.

When Wakana finally awoke she lurched out of her friend's bed, covered in a cold sweat. "WHERE AM I?!" Fear coursed through her body for the darkness and her fading memories had her convinced that she was in an unfamiliar place.

It wasn't until Yoshima burst through the bedroom door that Wakana calmed ever-so-slightly. Yoshima slumped down onto the bed next to her friend. "Finally, you've been sleeping for over eleven hours. Man, how long did Mister Aisho keep you in? You should, like, totally complain to the school, ya know? Well, at least we don't have to worry about school tomorrow since its Saturday…. Wait… Today's Saturday… It's just really early… whatever."

"How did I get here, the last thing I remember I was in a park and there was a–" Wakana's speech was cut off by her friend.

"This guy named Rihan Nura apparently found you; he called me up and had me come take you home. He even payed for a taxi and gave the driver a bribe so that the driver would help me carry you inside. Pretty cool, right? And you should have seen his house, it was like, way massive!" Her arms stretched out as she explained what had happened that night.

Wakana decided to nod, choosing instead to not say anything, lest she worry Yoshima about something now insignificant.

3:00 am – Monday – Nura main house

Rihan paced back and forth across the lawn, still contemplating something that had been on his mind since Friday night, a little while after those two girls had left. Giving up, he reluctantly decided to ask his father for advice on the matter. He found Nurarihyon sitting on the porch, multiple bottles of sake sat around him. "Hey, Dad?"

Nurarihyon raised his head, long cream and black tied-up hair swaying with the wind. "Oh, Rihan? What is it? You found a wife yet?"

The younger grinned. "Nope, but I've got a favour I need." In truth, the 'wife' subject still pained Rihan, even though Yamabuki had left nearly 150 years ago.

"Fine, what do you need?" Nurarihyon yawned.

"Come with me," He thought about that for a bit, "after you've cleaned yourself up."

6:30 am – Monday – Ukiyoe High School

Father and son stood out the front of the human school dressed in Rihan's human clothes in their human forms. "Are you sure about this, Rihan? I mean, a human school? You're already smarter than any of these children."

When no answer came Nurarihyon just gave up and decided to continue with pointlessly enrolling his (400-and-something-year-old) son into a human school. "Come on day, you're so slow."

Rihan was already ten metres I front, impatiently waiting for his father to hurry up and talk to the principal. Going to a human school is a pretty decent time waster, it'll also be a good hiding place from Kubinashi and my duties as the second.

The meeting passed quickly, papers were signed, school fees were payed and uniforms were bought, this all finished sometime around 7:30 am. It was settled, starting Tuesday, Rihan would be attending school as an 18 year-old human male in grade 12.

9:00 am – Tuesday – Ukiyoe High School

Rihan tilted his head slightly to the right then gave a killer smile. Every teenage girl in the room fell in love in that second, blush already creeping up their faces. They all fan-girl screamed, causing Rihan and the teacher, as well as everyone in the next room over, to cover their ears. This marked the start of the 'Rihan Nura' fan club, made up of every girl in his grade that were currently (and some not currently) single.

Rihan hid up in the tree situated on the right side of the school's grounds. The large willow was more than enough of a hiding place from his new fan club. It was at this point that he stared questioning whether coming to this place had been the correct choice or not. He hadn't expected anyone to find him for some time, so the girl attempting to climb the tree greatly annoyed him. How far to these chicks go? He breathed a sigh of relief when he overheard her muttering. "Damn, how long are those guys gonna follow me?! If I say I don't wanna date them then that's that!"

"Hey, do you think she's around here?" Male voices whispered from around the corner.

The girl swore. She brought her foot so that it rested on a slight bump in the tree's trunk, this action raised her up nearly two metres. Her grip on the trunk slipped, so she appeared fairly startled when a hand pulled her up into the draping braches of the willow, out of site from the five boys' below in search of her. The black-haired guy who'd helped her up put his finger over his lips, an action commonly used to silence people. "Shhh."

She nodded and then glanced back down at the boys, therefore not noticing the surprise on Rihan's face. "Hey, you're Wakana, right?" He asked in a whisper.

Wakana's eyes widened. She nodded again. "How do you know my name? Please tell me you're not going to ask me out, I've had enough of that." Her face seemed tired.

Rihan shook his head. "My name is Rihan, I guess you wouldn't remember me, you were sleeping when we met… Don't take that the wrong way…"

After thinking for a while, she brought her fist down on her open pale. "Nura, right? The guy who found me in the park?"

This time it was Rihan who nodded. "Yeah."

"Hey, we can stop whispering now, they're gone." She pointed to the retreating figures of the boys.

"That may be true, but this time it's my fan club we might need to hide from." As he spoke a group of around twenty girls rounded the corner.

Wakana had to hold herself back from laughing. "And I thought mine was bad enough."

Rihan mock glared. "I thought school was going to be fun, but is turns out that I'm chased by more girls than when I was back in the Edo period."

"Huh? What are you talking about? No one uses the word 'Edo' unless they're into history…You sound like a nerd."

He smiled. "Let's just say that for my family, history is our strongest point, especially for stuff that happened in the last couple thousand years." Of course it is, we were there, or at least I was there for the last 400 years.

"Alright, your fan clubs' gone too." She was about to add something else when the school bell rang, signalling the start of third period.

"See you, Wakana." He waved once then seemed to disappear, leaving Wakana wondering if she was seeing things again. She really hoped that she wasn't, after years without seeing those monsters again, life had finally started to feel normal again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Urg, finally the first day is over. I now have total respect for humans; they have to put up with this hell for over twelve years." Rihan stretched out his arms above him.

The girls stared at him adoringly. It was then that Rihan caught sight of two familiar faces. "Wakana, Yoshima!"

Both of the girls in question turned their heads at the sound of their names being called. He smiled at them endearingly, glad to of finally found some girls that didn't chase him around the schoolyard in hope of having lunch with him. Yoshima stepped back a step. "Ri-Rihan?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm attending school." _Obviously._

"Yeah, I got that, but why are you attending school?"

"So I can learn things." _Smart remark there._

Yoshima pinched the bridge of her nose as if to stop herself from punching Rihan's. "Fine, well, see you tomorrow."

With that she dragged Wakana out of the school grounds.

.

**11:24 am – Wednesday – Ukiyoe High School**

A young blonde haired student slid into place on the desolate bench next to Wakana. "Hey Wakana Tama, remember me? Its Seiko, I used to been in your class last year." He smiled brightly, brown eyes shining, yet it seemed to make Wakana feel uncomfortable.

Time crawled by. "Oh, yeah, I remember, you sat next to me." She answered unenthusiastically.

The longer he sat there the more uncomfortable she felt. "Well, I'd better go; Yoshima is probably waiting for me." Wakana placed her bento into her backpack.

Seiko's hand slid up her thigh. She lurched off of the bench, body shivering. Seiko forced her back onto the dirt ground, when she tried to scramble off; he held her down and brought his body to loom over hers.

His lips mashed against hers, stealing away her breath. She bit down on his tongue, hard. His fingers tightened themselves in her hair, pulling her away to spit out the blood from his tongue. He glared. Wakana tried to escape again, scraping he knees in the process. The young man let go of Wakana's hair, instead choosing to seize her skirt. The fabric ripped and he was left with a handful of cloth in his hand. Wakana didn't care that her skirt now had a six-inch hole on the right side, she was more concerned with getting away, which wasn't working that well. Her legs collapsed beneath her. Seiko grinned at the sudden turn of events.

Wakana tried to scream for but all that came out was the mangled remains of what some would call a shriek.

With Rihan's acute sense of hearing, could hear Wakana's scream. He burst through the school's side door, desperate for another clue as where to find the girl. Another female student tapped him on the shoulder. If he remembered correctly, this was Wakana's friend, Yoshima. "Nura, some of the guys are looking for you out front, they want you to join the football club or something."

"Where's Wakana?"

Yoshima's eyes widened. "Wakana? She-she's out the back, eating lunch I th-think."

Rihan took Yoshima's hand and dragged her behind the school building. The scene in front of the duos eyes Rihan's blood boil. Seiko went from restraining a crying Wakana to being held up by the neck in seconds, Rihan's fingers latched on firmly to the human. He'd always hated those who monopolised the fact that they were powerful, using that fact to force those weaker to the former's bidding. It was the same with men forcing themselves upon women, in his eyes, that was unforgivable.

Yoshima darted past, throwing her arms around Wakana. The latter broke down into sobs. After a short while, Rihan dropped the now unconscious human male.

He knelt down, placing a hand gently on Yoshima's shoulder. "Stay here, I'll be back shortly. I assume that Wakana will want a change of clothes." With that Rihan left to find his bag.

Both girls had considerably calmed down, slowly, Yoshima took away her arms. "What happened?" An expression of sympathy was etched into her features.

Wakana turned her head, lips sealed tightly shut. Her friend took the hint. "Right, got it. Well, to change the subject…. What did you think of Nura?" A slight smile crept its way across Yoshima's face.

The blonde placed her left hand on her heart then thrust the right outwards, "He came to your rescue like a prince from a fairy tale. I think you've found the ONE."

Wakana rubbed her eyes, supressing her laughter. "I hardly know the guy. Sometimes you can be way too much of a dramatic romantic."

Yoshima winked. "That's me, your friendly neighbourhood weirdo. Speaking of someone friendly, Nuras back."

The half-yokai in question threw his bag so that it landed with a thud in front of the girls. "There's a change of clothes in there, I can't really go up to the office and ask for a spare girls uniform, besides, if I explained to them what happened then you wouldn't have time to get dressed before every one came over."

Wakana tilted her head to the side like she always did when she had a question to ask. "Why do YOU, a guy, have a spare change of clothes?"

"Good question. Its work related." Sort of, Rihan thought, even though he'd actually been wearing that outfit for most of his life.

The girls pulled out the long black and green striped kimono, raising their eyebrows, the incident already long forgotten. "Work related, huh?" Both girls doubtfully stated symaltaniousely.

Wakana found it hard not to burst out laughing. "And you work where? A cosplay club?"

Rihan narrowed his eyes playfully. "No, but my ….profession… is secret, so, sorry but these lips are sealed. Besides, that's more than enough to cover you." He scratched the back of his head, trying hard to avoid looking at Wakana directly.

Looking down, she realised why. Her dark green school blouse was missing most of its buttons and hung somewhat askew whilst her short green, blue and red stripped skirt didn't really look that much like a skirt anymore, and as a result her underwear could be seen by any who happened to look her way. She blushed and then quickly switched over her outfit.


End file.
